De l'arduité d'aimer un paladin
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Le Colisée de la Croisade d'Argent s'élève au milieu du paysage désolé du Norfendre. De jeunes aventuriers de toutes races viennent y mesurer leur bravoure et tenter de se faire remarquer par le général Fordring. Et de moins jeunes. OS TirionEitrigg.


**Personnages/Couple :** Tirion Fordring/Eitrigg

 **Temporalité :** La colère du Roi Lich (et moult références à _Of blood and honor_ de Chris Metzen...)

Et voilà, enfin ! Je poste enfin une fic TirionEitrigg. Ca fait deux ans que je les shippe et que j'écris des trucs sur eux, mais encore jamais rien d'assez consistant pour oser le poster. Cette fois ça y est, le monde va enfin savoir !

(Si vous vous demandez pourquoi ce ship : lisez _Of Blood and Honor_ , on en reparle après...)

.o0o.

Défiant le froid et la mort avec ses tonnerres d'applaudissements et ses odeurs de saucisses grillées, le Colisée de la Croisade d'Argent s'élevait au milieu du paysage désolé du Norfendre.

Des aventuriers exaltés, de toutes races et toutes classes, affrontaient les monstres les plus exotiques sous le regard sévère mais bienveillant du Généralissime Tirion Fordring, Seigneur d'Âtreval, Nouveau Porte-Cendres et Commandant Suprême de la Croisade d'Argent, qui estimait qu'être le dernier rempart d'Azeroth contre l'horreur du Fléau donnait le droit, pour lui et ses croisés, à quelques divertissements.

Une elfe de la nuit salua le général avant de quitter l'arène en claudiquant. Une musique militaire meubla l'intervalle tandis que quelques jeunes recrues dégageaient de la piste des petits cadavres de frigbolds calcinés. Puis un nouveau compétiteur s'avança.

Tirion hoqueta, recrachant un demi gorgée de vin qui laissa une traînée violacée dans sa barbe blanche.

Avant même que son visage ne sorte de l'ombre il avait reconnu sa silhouette massive, sa démarche lourde et paisible et la couleur rouille de son armure.

Malgré les peintures de guerre dont l'orc s'était paré la face pour l'occasion, le général ne fut pas le seul à le reconnaître et des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'arène en même temps que quelques applaudissements interrogatifs. Les trompettes humaines qui avaient annoncé le combat se turent pour laisser les tambours orcs saluer leur ancien.

\- Qui est-ce ? demandèrent quelques croisés venus de l'Alliance à leurs voisins orcs qui avaient posé un poing respectueux sur leur cœur.

\- Il s'appelle Eitrigg.

\- Un des conseillers du Chef de Guerre.

\- Un guerrier honorable.

\- Un vétéran de toutes les guerres que notre peuple à connu depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde.

\- Un de nos anciens, de ceux qui ont connu la vie sur Draenor, avant…

\- Il est d'une grande sagesse. Thrall estime ses conseils.

\- N'est-il pas un peu vieux pour combattre dans l'arène ?

\- Un orc n'est jamais trop vieux pour combattre !

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Il est arrivé à l'avant-garde d'Argent il y a quelques jours.

\- Le Porte-Cendres lui-même l'a reçu dans sa tente.

\- Thrall l'a envoyé pour prouver son soutien politique à la Croisade d'Argent.

\- On dit que c'est le Général Fordring qui a nommément réclamé sa présence.

\- Non, il est venu sur sa propre demande…

\- Quel fou demanderait à venir dans cet enfer gelé ?

Tandis que le murmure des rumeurs se rependait dans l'arène, le regard de l'orc restait fixé sur la tribune du seigneur des lieux avec une expression de défi. Il frappa sa poitrine de son poing pour le saluer.

\- Imbécile, grommela Tirion dans sa moustache.

Une grille s'ouvrit et un magnataure furieux se rua sur l'orc qui rugit en levant sa hache. Le combat commença.

La créature recula devant le coup circulaire qui menaça ses jarrets. Eitrigg prit ses distances et planta ses pieds dans le sol, estimant son gigantesque adversaire qui rodait à présent autour de lui, cherchant son angle mort.

L'orc se savait peu mobile et faisait preuve de patience, restant en garde, solide, équilibré, attentif, accueillant le centaure géant de sa hache à chacune de ses attaques. A la fureur de la créature, il opposait une force paisible et mesurée.

Puis soudain, il chargea, blessa profondément son adversaire au poitrail, puis se recula aussi vite pour reprendre son souffle.

La foule se déchaîna. Les tambours célébrèrent son assaut. Et dans sa tribune, le général Fording ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du moindre de ses mouvements, sa respiration involontairement calée sur la sienne.

Eitrigg reprit sa garde pour accueillir la vengeance du magnataure blessé.

Son esprit était prêt, mais l'âge était cruel.

Son cœur ne se calmait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu, sa vue ne percevait plus si bien les détails dans le coin de son champ de vision et ses articulations ankylosées ralentissaient ses volte-face. Il tourna un peu trop tard la tête pour voir la patte qui s'abattait sur lui. Et qui s'écrasa contre un rempart de Lumière dorée qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Une croisée un peu plus bête que les autres se pencha à l'oreille d'un de ses camarade et demanda :

\- Depuis quand les guerriers ont bouclier divin ?

Les autres avaient tourné les yeux vers la tribune où leur général se rasseyait en tentant de prendre un air détache malgré sa mâchoire crispée et ses pommettes rouges. Certains jurèrent l'avoir vu ensuite marmonner quelques mots avec un discret signe de la main.

Eitrigg senti une vigueur nouvelle échauffer sa poitrine, une puissance extérieure qu'il n'avait pas sollicité et dont il n'estimait ni avoir besoin, ni être digne. Une colère injuste l'envahit. Et c'est dans cette rage plutôt que dans la Lumière qui l'inondait qu'il trouva la force et la concentration qui lui avait manqué un instant.

Il raffermit sa prise autour du manche de sa hache, para avec aisance une nouvelle attaque du géant, recula, se stabilisa, puis bondit.

Une des défense du magnataure trouva le bras de l'orc, juste sous son épaulière, et laissa dans son muscle une profonde éraflure, mais cela ne suffit pas à dévier la course de la lame qui l'exécuta.

Le publique s'éleva dans une nouvelle ovation dont le tonnerre couvrit le bruit de la chute de la créature sur la terre gelée.

Eitrigg se rétablit et leva les yeux vers la tribune du général, mais elle était déjà vide. Alors, il salua humblement la foule qui l'applaudissait et il se dirigea vers les portes de l'arène en tachant de marcher d'un pas aussi paisible que possible malgré ses jambes encore tremblantes de l'excitation du combat.

.o0o.

En entendant les pas métalliques du chevalier s'approcher dans le couloir, les clercs commencèrent à essuyer leurs mains et ranger leurs bandages. Eitrigg resta impassible, se préparant au nouveau combat qui l'attendait.

\- Sortez tous, ordonna le général en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Les soigneurs s'inclinèrent et s'exécutèrent, de même que deux aventuriers blessés qui estimèrent soudainement être complètement rétablis. La porte se referma derrière le paladin, le laissant seul avec l'orc qui n'osait pas encore lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Par la Lumière Sacrée, qu'est ce qui t'a pris !

\- Je croyais que tout ceux qui le désiraient étaient libres de venir concourir dans ton arène.

\- J'avais entendu dire que tu étais d'une grande sagesse, plein de bon sens. On m'aurait mal renseigné ?

Tirion était furieux. Eitrigg serrait les doigts autours du rebord de la table de soin sur laquelle il était assis. Sa blessure lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que ce sentiment d'humiliation dont il avait rendu l'humain témoin. Il avait perdu. Trop lent, trop vieux. Il n'avait remporté le combat qu'avec son aide.

\- Tu as lancé un bouclier divin, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, et il ne savait pas lui même si c'était un remerciement, un reproche ou un simple constat.

\- Oui, répondit Tirion avec mauvaise humeur. Je suppose que Thrall m'aurait tenu rigueur que son meilleur conseiller meurt dans mon arène. Je ne compte pas me froisser avec la Horde.

\- Tu m'as béni...

\- Peut-être. Oui. Aucune règle n'interdit aux concourants de se faire bénir.

\- Par le Général commandant la Croisade d'Argent ?

Le paladin se rendait compte de son ridicule au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait, mais cela ne calmait pas encore sa colère. Il poursuivit avec mauvaise foi :

\- Aucune règle ne m'interdit de bénir qui bon me semble, ce n'est pas…

Puis il renonça, et c'est avec un agacement teinté de gêne et presque d'amusement qu'il demanda :

\- Penses-tu que beaucoup de mes croisés l'on remarqué ?

\- La bénédiction ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais le bouclier divin…

\- Tout le monde a compris que c'était moi qui avait lancé ce bouclier divin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question qui attendait vraiment de réponse. Eitrigg prit acte de l'amélioration de son humeur.

\- A une telle distance ? Et bien je sais que tu ne recrutes pas tes croisés pour leur intelligence, mais ceux qui n'ont pas compris, tu n'en feras pas des stratèges.

Tirion sourit, s'approcha, tendit la main vers le bras sommairement bandé de son ami.

\- Permets-tu ?

Eitrigg n'était pas sûr qu'il le méritait, mais il hocha le menton. Le paladin retira ses gants, défit le pansement à gestes lents, posa délicatement sa paume sur la blessure et pria. Le vieux guerrier sentit affluer dans ses chairs la douce chaleur régénératrice qu'il connaissait déjà.

Tandis que sa peau cicatrisait sous les doigts du paladin, il se permit un instant de se perdre dans ses sévères yeux verts en laissant revenir à lui le souvenir de sensations confuses. Des échos de combats lointains. L'odeur de l'humus des forêt lorderonaises. Les mains rudes de l'humain fermement plaquées contre son torse. Son cœur, qui, violemment, s'était remit à battre.

\- Te rappelles-tu… demanda Tirion comme s'il partageait ses pensées.

\- Oui.

\- Ce matin, près de Stratholme…

\- Où tu m'a ramené à la vie, humain. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

Tirion laissa glisser presque une caresse sur la cicatrice disparue.

\- Cela fait déjà dix ans de ma vie que je te dois, compta Eitrigg.

\- Dix ans…

\- Oui, nous étions jeunes, alors...

Tirion sourit. Ils n'étaient pas jeunes, alors. Leurs barbes se zébraient déjà de gris. Elles étaient entièrement blanches à présent. Censées être gage de leur sagesse.

Il demanda à nouveau, plus doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je voulais juste... soupira l'orc, mais il peinait à trouver ses mots.

Qu'avait-il voulu au juste ? Lui rappeler qu'il était un guerrier ? L'impressionner ? C'était loupé.

\- Je suis trop vieux, finit-il par lâcher pesamment.

\- Nous avons le même âge, remarqua le paladin qui ne se sentait pas trop vieux.

Encore moins quand il était auprès de l'orc. Son cœur battait comme celui d'un adolescent depuis qu'Eitrigg était arrivé en Norfendre, cinq jours plus tôt.

\- Alors je suppose que ton Esprit de la Lumière te protège aussi des effets du temps, répliqua l'orc avec mauvaise humeur.

\- La Lumière, Eitrigg, juste la Lumière, pas « l'Esprit de la Lumière ». Et tu serais avisé d'utiliser un autre ton quand tu t'adresse au Général commandant la Croisade d'Argent.

Tirion Fordring était susceptible comme le sont les paladins et Eitrigg fier comme le sont les orcs. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, hésitant à continuer à hausser le ton, mais Eitrigg, déjà affaibli par le poids de sa première défaite, céda. Il baissa humblement la tête et avoua doucement :

\- Je voulais juste que tu me juges digne de combattre à tes côtés. Mais il semblerait que j'ai échoué...

\- Échoué ? répéta Tirion, radouci. Tu m'as l'air bien vivant, au contraire du cadavre de magnataure que mes croisés sont en train de peiner à retirer de l'arène…

\- Parce que tu m'as protégé.

\- Et alors ? On est jamais seul sur un champ de bataille. Et même si ce coup t'avait touché, ce n'aurait été qu'une égratignure, tu...

\- Tirion, arrête. Tu es un paladin : tu ne sais pas mentir.

Eitrigg était un orc, pour son peuple la faiblesse était un déshonneur et il estimait avoir fait preuve de faiblesse. Tirion le comprenait et osa une nouvelle caresse hésitante sur le bras de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ce combat, Eitrigg. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas gagné aussi aisément que tu l'espérais, mais tu ne l'as pas perdu. Tu restes un bon guerrier…

Eitrigg renifla avec amertume. Tirion n'ajouta rien. Ils savaient tout deux que bon n'était pas assez. Il y avait beaucoup de bons guerriers. C'était les meilleurs que Tirion sélectionnait dans son arène. Et Eitrigg ne faisait plus partie des meilleurs.

\- Je voulais te convaincre de me garder près de toi, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me prouver que tu avais raison de m'évincer…

\- T'évincer ? Lumière Sacrée, Eitrigg, soupira Tirion en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment as-tu pu croire… Ce n'est pas de ta valeur qu'il s'agit !

\- Non. Non, bien sûr. Nous savons tous deux de quoi il s'agit...

La voix d'Eitrigg s'était faite un peu plus basse, un peu plus rauque. Son regard orange un peu plus chaud. Le paladin ne parvint soudainement plus à le soutenir.

\- Ce poste à Zul'drak, reprit Tirion, la voix peu assurée, les joues rosées, ce n'est pas une punition. C'est un poste à ta mesure, stratégique et politique. J'ai besoin d'y placer un officier venant de la Horde pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec les trolls des glaces, quelqu'un qui soit diplomate, qui parle couramment l'orc comme le commun, quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance... Aucun de mes officiers n'est aussi à même que toi de remplir ces fonctions. C'est te garder ici comme... aide de camp qui serait te faire insulte...

Eitrigg eut un soupir las.

\- T'ai-je déjà dis que tu ne savais pas mentir ?

\- Tu m'accuses de mentir ? grogna Tirion, mais il était bien trop gêné pour parvenir à se mettre réellement en colère.

\- Je ne doute pas, reprit Eitrigg, que tu estimes mes compétences diplomatiques et j'en suis flatté. Néanmoins tu ne me convaincras pas que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'envoies à Zul'drak.

\- Eitrigg... balbutia Tirion, sentant inexorablement s'approcher la conversation qu'il espérait encore pouvoir éviter.

\- Tu m'envoies à Zul'drak parce que nous nous sommes couchés ensemble.

Tirion hoqueta, détourna les yeux, remis ses gants, fit quelques pas, revint se poster devant l'orc, les bras croisés sur son plastron, les pommettes brûlantes.

Quand Eitrigg était arrivé, le premier soir, le général avait fait amener des peaux de bête dans sa tente pour qu'il dorme à ses côtés, sur le sol, comme le font les orcs. Lui-même avait passé la nuit sur son lit de camp.

Le deuxième soir, le paladin avait dit : « Il fait froid. », Eitrigg avait répondu : « Viens près de moi. » Il était allé le rejoindre sous les fourrures et, dès lors, son lit de camp était devenu un râtelier.

Le troisième soir, Eitrigg avait enlacé et serré le corps de l'humain contre lui, mais Tirion avait répondu : « Je ne sais pas... », alors l'orc avait grogné, s'était retourné et l'avait laissé dormir.

Le quatrième soir, sans un mot, avec la maladresse de deux corps qui se découvrent et l'empressement d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, pour la première fois, ils s'étaient aimés.

Au matin, Tirion signifiait à Eitrigg sa mutation.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de protester depuis, pas même de demander une explication. Il lui avait donné l'ordre, tout simplement, comme il l'aurait donné à n'importe lequel de ses officiers, puis il était parti inspecter ses troupes.

Le reste de la journée, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser, jamais seuls, et la manière dont le général évitait que leur yeux ne se croisent rappelait trop douloureusement à Eitrigg la manière dont il avait fui son regard, dix ans plus tôt, le jour de son arrestation.

Le beau courage des paladins ! Valable seulement sur le champ de bataille semblait-il...

La fureur qui avait grandi en lui toute la journée lui avait donné envie d'empoigner sa hache, de détruire quelque chose. Et l'arène s'était offerte à lui comme le moyen le plus évident de passer sa rage et forcer ce paladin versatile et têtu à poser sur lui ses superbes yeux verts. Lui rappeler qu'il était un guerrier, qu'il pouvait combattre à ses côté. Qu'il voulait combattre à ses côtés. Mourir à ses côtés s'il le fallait. A ses côtés. Pas à Zul'drak.

Alors oui, il s'était présenté dans l'arène, comme l'un de ces nombreux jeunes aventuriers qui venaient y mesurer leur valeur. Lui qui avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de ce genre de fantaisie, qui représentait une image de la sagesse pour son peuple, il avait pris sa hache et était allé combattre dans l'arène pour le beaux yeux d'un paladin.

Maintenant la colère passée, il s'en sentait ridicule. Au moins pouvait-il à présent considérer sa mutation comme une juste punition pour son manque de discernement.

\- J'obéirai à tes ordres, général Fordring, soupira-t-il, un peu triste, un peu amer. J'aurais simplement apprécié que... que tu ais la délicatesse de m'expliquer les raisons de ta décision...

Tirion mâchonnait sa moustache sans encore parvenir à regarder son amant dans les yeux. Le ton d'Eitrigg se fit inquiet :

\- Ai-je été trop insistant ? Ai-je... fais quelque chose que tu ne désirais pas ?

\- Non, Eitrigg, ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne peux pas.

\- Ah, soupira Eitrigg. Un de ces principes de paladin que je ne peux comprendre ?

Les paladins avaient bien des principes, dont certains paraissaient raisonnables et d'autres complètement absurdes aux yeux d'un orc. Les Esprits ne se souciaient guère de l'heure à laquelle on se levait pour prier ni de qui partageait notre couche.

Eitrigg se rappelait d'un soir à Âtreval, où le seigneur, prétendant être parti chasser, était venu le rencontrer à la dérobée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils comprenaient, déjà, à quel point ils se désiraient. Alors que le soleil se couchaient sur les montagnes, Tirion resserrait les sangles de la selle de son cheval, retardant le moment où il devrait rentrer auprès de son épouse. Eitrigg avait tendu une caresse vers son visage et avait murmuré : « Reste un peu ». Tirion avait posé ses petits mains d'humains tremblante sur le doigts de l'orc et avait balbutié : « Je suis marié, Eitrigg. Je suis un paladin. Je ne peux pas. » Il avait pris sa main et avait déposé un baiser fiévreux dans sa paume avant de le repousser. Longtemps l'orc avait cru qu'il ne recevrait jamais de lui geste plus sensuel.

Peut-être, la veille, avait-il outrepassé ce que l'Esprit de la Lumière lui autorisait, peut-être s'en voulait-il. Peut-être lui en voulait-il.

Tirion le détrompa, mal assuré :

\- Je n'aurais pas... je ne l'aurais pas fait, Eitrigg, si ça m'était interdit... Je suis veuf et n'ai pas l'intention de me remarier, alors j'imagine que rien ne s'oppose à… enfin, c'est aussi l'avis de ma confesseure…

Eitrigg resta silencieux un instant avant de réaliser ce que le paladin venait de dire.

\- Ta… tu veux dire Paletress ? Tu en as parlé à Paletress ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tirion comme si c'était bien normal quoiqu'embarrassant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque d'amoindrir mes pouvoirs en commettant des actes contraires à la volonté de la Lumière...

Eitrigg resta interdit.

\- Que je te comprenne bien : tu as demandé à Paletress l'autorisation de te coucher avec moi ?

Il était encore un peu trop sidéré pour savoir s'il allait en rire ou se mettre en colère contre ce paladin qui trouvait manifestement plus naturel de discuter de leur liaison avec une de ses prêtresse qu'avec lui.

\- Son avis, corrigea Tirion, gêné. Je lui ai demandé un avis théologique, dans le cadre du secret de la confession.

\- Tu lui demandé si l'Esprit de la Lumière te permettrait théologiquement de te coucher avec moi ?

\- La Lumière, Eitrigg. Et, je ne t'ai pas mentionné, je lui ai simplement dit que… j'éprouvais… du désir charnel. Pour un orc. Un orc mâle.

Eitrigg laissa échappe une expiration rauque, comme le bref début d'un éclat de rire. Finalement il préférait le prendre ainsi.

\- Elle n'a probablement pas fait le rapprochement avec moi…

\- Eitrigg, gronda Tirion. Ne te moque pas...

Mais Eitrigg riait, d'un rire grave et bas, dont le son profond faisait trop vibrer l'humain pour qu'il parvienne à se vexer.

\- Tirion Fordring, tu es tellement… paladin…

Tirion, magnanime, laissa passer la remarque et attendit que l'orc retrouve son calme.

\- Alors tu en as parlé à Paletress. Fort bien. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Que la Lumière ne saurait réprouver l'amour entre deux êtres…

\- Bien. C'est bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Eitrigg tendit une caresse vers le visage de l'humain, qui l'accepta.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Tirion fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague quelques instants, le temps de choisir les mots justes pour exprimer les conclusions sur lesquels son esprit rigide et son cœur amoureux avaient fini par s'entendre.

\- Parce que c'est inutilement dangereux. Si la rumeur de mon affection pour toi commence déjà à se rependre parmi mes croisés, combien de temps avant que les espions d'Arthas ne l'apprennent ? Tu deviendrais une cible. Et il ne chercherait pas seulement à te tuer, non. Il ferait réanimer ton cadavre et ferait de toi un chevalier de la Mort qu'il enverrait contre moi dans le seul but de me déstabiliser. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Eitrigg se renfrogna.

\- Ne me dis pas, humain, que tu m'envoies loin du front pour me protéger…

\- Non. Je le fais pour me protéger. Moi et la Croisade, et tout ce que nous faisons ici.

Son ton était ferme et sans appel, et Eitrigg réalisa qu'il avait mal compris. Que quand Tirion avait dit : « Je ne le permettrai pas. », il n'était pas un amant qui confiait : « Je ne permettrai pas ta mort », mais un général qui affirmait : « Je ne permettrai pas à Arthas de saisir une opportunité pour me déstabiliser ». Et que c'était pour cela qu'il aimait Tirion Fordring.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à me retrouver dans un situation où je pourrais être amené à prendre une décision stratégiquement incohérente pour protéger ta vie. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je tends à prendre des décisions stupides quand… j'aime…

Eitrigg soupira et laissa ses doigts épais glisser le long de la barbe de son ami.

\- Comme attaquer Stratholme seul et sans arme ?

\- Comme attaquer Stratholme seul et sans arme. Exactement comme attaquer Stratholme seul et sans arme. T'envoyer à Zul'drak est une décision stratégiquement cohérente. Je t'en prie, je sais que tu es capable de comprendre que je ne peux pas me permettre, pour une amourette...

\- Oh, je suis une amourette à présent ? Très bien...

Tirion leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eitrigg, non, je ne voulais pas…

Mais il réalisa que l'orc était plus amusé que vexé.

\- Non, c'est parfait, j'accepte le titre. Conseiller du Chef de Guerre, officier de la Croisade d'Argent et amourette du Porte-Cendres…

\- Tu te moques encore de moi.

\- C'est la moindre des consolations que je puisse m'offrir, pour être tombé amoureux d'un paladin...

Leurs plastrons s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique quand l'orc attira son humain à lui pour poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, humain.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Eitrigg caressa ses cheveux et, parce qu'il restait un bon conseiller, il reconnut malgré son cœur :

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Tirion tendit son visage, baisa ses lèvres et supplia :

\- Ne me rends pas la tâche plus ardue...

\- Non. J'irai à Zul'drak, comme tu l'as ordonné.

L'humain soupira et se relâcha, cala sa tête contre le cou large de son amant et, parce qu'il était versatile dans sa fermeté, murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas à partir tout de suite. Un convoi profitera de la prochaine plein lune pour faire le trajet de nuit. Tu pourras te joindre à eux. Tu peux rester encore quelques jours avec moi…

Et, parce qu'il sentait encore ces égratignures qu'il n'avait pas voulu soigner, au creux de ses reins, là où l'orc l'avait griffé la veille, il s'enhardit à ajouter :

\- Quelques nuits…

\- _Dabu_ , mon général.


End file.
